You Will Always Be My Sister
by Luna Moon Frost
Summary: Luna doesn't know why she's here or what she is meant to do. And the Man in the Moon isn't any help at all. All she remembers is waking up from a frozen wasteland in the middle of a horrible storm. Now, with her past coming back to haunt her, she must confront her destiny and her past...with the help of someone who looks VERY familiar. Who is he and how are they connected?
1. Alone

**Disclaimer**

**Okay guys! So here is my first official published fanfiction! This one is about (drumroll please...) **

**Rise of the Guardians!**

**Just saw the movie for the second time today at the theater with a friend and I fell in love with it...again. :)**

**Anyways, I sadly don't own ROTG or its characters. Only my OC Luna Moon. Enjoy and please review at the end! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

**_1 year ago.._**

I had to find him.

That was my main priority. To find Jack. So I could explain things. I couldn't lose him now. I already lost him and my whole family once.

But first, all I remember is cold and darkness. That was all I saw and felt.

Scared and alone. With no way out.

I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but my questions were soon answered.

I remember waking up. Opening my eyes and struggling to breathe. I was cold and the wind was whispering very loudly. Snow couldn't stop attacking my face. I had no idea where I was. But then, after I felt where I was, I realized I was in a huge abyss in the middle of nowhere. A huge blizzard was happening. The wall was rocky and snow covered my legs and froze my body solid to where I couldn't move at all. But then, in the darkness of that abyss, I something so beautiful and bright that it struck my eyes like lightning. It was the moon.

Once I saw the moon, I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't scared. Suddenly, I felt myself begin to struggle again and I tried to stand and attempt to escape my frozen prison, but I was so weak, tired, and not to mention REALLY hungry. When I thought I was finished once again, I felt myself being lifted by a unknown force. I shut my eyes tight until I stopped moving. That lasted about 3 seconds.

I flutter my eyes open to a bright light shining down on me. It was the light of the mighty moon.

This may sound crazy, but... the moon... spoke to me. With words. Not verbally, but mentally. In my thoughts. He said my name was Luna Moon. I heard him say another name after "moon," but I wasn't paying attention because I was so mesmerized by the man in the moon. After I was given a name, that was when the REAL fun started.

* * *

**_Present_**

It's been a year since I became a Guardian and today is the anniversary. It is November 21st, 2013 and the others are making it a huge deal like it was my birthday or something. Which, in a weird way, it kind of is.

"Jack! Where are you?" yells Tooth freaking out. I could tell she was freaking out by the way she was flying around frantically.

I sigh. "In the Globe room, Tooth!" I answer by yelling back. She flies in with her mini fairies. She has a huge grin on her face.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaims exhausted. She looks like she is about to collapse but doesn't. In fact, I don't believe I have ever seen Tooth on her feet since I got here a year ago. Huh, it's kind of pretty impressive how she's able to do that. I shake the thought out of my head because she is trying to get my attention again.

"Jack! Are you evening listening to me?! Please pay attention!" Tooth pleads while I snap back to reality. I smile.

"Sorry Tooth. I guess I was daydreaming there for a second." I reply. She just grins and tell me it's ok. I decide I want to go find North or Santa Claus as you probably know him.

He's a nice guy and he's taught me a lot. He was very excited for me to become a Guardian and he was the one who took me in immediately and taught me about centers and helped me eventually find mine. My center ended up being fun which makes sense because I constantly give kids a snow day and then I go out and have a snowball fight with them that I normally start. Enough about me. Back to the story.

I find North in his office obviously deep in thought. He was so deep that I startled him when I said his name. He jumps, turns around, and smiles when he sees me.

"Jack! So nice to see you! But I wasn't expecting you until the party started." North exclaims in his deep Russian accent. I smile and laugh.

"Do you want me to leave? I can. Sorry I just thought I'd stop by and see what was going on-wait, what party?" I say confused. North stops in his tracks and face palms.

"Darn it! It was supposed to be a surprise party. Aw man! And here I was telling everyone not to tell you. Silly me. Sorry about that, Jack." He rambles sighing. I laugh.

"It's fine. I was told to come at four o'clock sharp. I thought it could be some important Guardian meeting, so I decided to come early. I should apologize." I ramble back. He tells me it's fine and that the party was about to start in five minutes anyways. And that I needed to act surprised. I agreed and hung out in North's office until the party began.

_**~Luna's POV~**_

What is wrong with me?! Okay, so here's what happened. When I finally escaped the frozen wasteland, I was able to fly. Not by myself, but with a magical staff. I know, lock me up in a nut house right now. But it's true! My staff is metal, at least 3 feet long, and is as cold as ice. The funny yet strange thing was I wasn't cold anymore. I went to a small town nearby the abyss and saw that the temperature outside was almost below zero. 32 degrees to be precise. Ok, now I was really freaked out.

But what happened next was something that REALLY scared me. I went around town trying to find out where the heck I was because I had no previous memories about who I was or where I came from. I go around town saying "Excuse me, can you please tell me where I am?"

No one answered and at first I thought it was because they were just rude townspeople.

But then...something totally unexplainable happened to me.

A girl coming straight towards me, who was about to run into me...went right through me. Just like I was invisible.

I almost started crying as more people did the same thing. I start to feel tears form and decide that it was best for me to leave the small town immediately. No memories of who I was or who my family was. No reason to explain why I was invisible to everyone around me and the only thing I knew about myself was my name.

Luna Moon. Alone and scared...again.

* * *

**Whoa. Pretty intense chapter, huh? I am trying to make Luna as original as possible, so if you guys have any ideas for her, PM them to me or leave them in your review! Please R&R if you want more! See you guys soon and thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Does anyone else REALLY want a second movie besides me? **


	2. Moon Meets Frost

**Disclaimer**

**So here's chapter 2! I would like to dedicate this chapter (and maybe even the whole story) to my first 2 reviewers, followers, favers, readers, and friends Rand0mSmil3z and Mimi011. You guys rock and thanks for the great reviews and advice! ****  
**

**If you're not one of those two, and you're reading this, please please PLEASE review this story! It would mean a whole lot to me and it really helps me make this story better so you can enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading it in the first place. That's step 1!**

**Enough ranting. I sadly do not own ROTG or its characters. Only my OC Luna Moon. Enjoy and PLEASE review at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Moon Meets Frost

The party the others threw for me was AMAZING. We had cake and ice cream and lots of other good food. The only downside was that Tooth kept saying not to eat so much sweets and to brush and floss before we went to bed. I just brushed it off and kept telling her ok because she was kind of getting on my nerves now.  
Although, I couldn't really blame her because she was just doing her job as the Tooth Fairy, but she can overdo it sometimes.

No worries though because everyone had a great time. After the party, I decided to go back to my hometown of Burgess. It's changed so much in the past 300 years with all the technology and what not. The world has really evolved tech wise since the 1700's when I was still human. Sometimes I miss the simple things like spending time with family. Now everyone seems to be too busy with technology to do that. But like I said, I have been around for over 300 years, so most of my original family is gone. Or so I thought.

_**~Luna's POV~**_  
I was flying around my hometown of Burgess today when I saw some kids having a snowball fight outside. Snow? In the middle of April? This could've only meant one thing. The myth Jack Frost was here.

Or at least, I thought he was a myth.

_**2 hours earlier…**_

"C'mon Jack! Let's have a snowball fight! Spring is almost here, so we need to fit in all the snowball fights we can!" yells a strange little boy who looks to be about 10-12 years old. Then I see him.

He has white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He seems to have a tall stature albeit thin, and is always barefoot for some reason. He's wearing a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of the trousers are rather tattered.

He was also carrying around some sort of magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook. I guessed it helped him to control his powers because he uses it to make snowballs to chuck at the heads of little kids. He just kept laughing as he kept chucking snowballs at them.

How old is this guy anyways? Fifteen? Sixteen? No, he's older than sixteen. He is probably seventeen or eighteen at the most. He is also said to have been around for more than three hundred years, so that would make him three hundred seventeen/eighteen years old. Wow, he sure does look good for his age.

Just as I am pondering what a three hundred year old spirit is doing chucking snowballs at kids' heads, I notice him staring at me. When I notice him staring and I stare back, he just gives me a huge grin and waves. I give him a weak smile and wave back suddenly aware he is walking towards me. Uh oh! What do I do? What do I say?!

I didn't have much time to think about answers to these questions. So, I just had to wing it.

"Hey! Are you new around here?" he asks with that silly grin still on his face.

I nod. "Sort of. I have been around for a while." I answer giving another weak grin.

"How long?"

"About a year."

"Oh cool. I'm Jack. Jack-"

"Frost. Yeah, I know."

He just smiles really big again and chuckles. Then a serious expression crosses his face.

"What?" I say nervously.

"Well, I told you my name. What's yours?" he inquires.

"Oh! I'm Luna. Luna Moon." I say.

After my introduction, Jack goes pale. His face is paler now than it was before. What's wrong?

_**~Jack's POV~**_

Luna? Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar. Man, it's on the tip of my tongue and I can't match a face to that name. Who is this girl?

Well, I didn't have much time to think of an answer because I am suddenly startled by the ringing of my Guardians communicator.

"Jack, where are you?" North's voice comes through.

"I'm in Burgess. What's going on now?" I answer.

"Come back to the Pole. We need to discuss something important."

"Okay," I say while looking up at Luna who gives me and my communicator a curious look "Could I bring a friend?" I ask.

"No, Jack. It's important Guardian business. Just tell Jamie and his friends that and you will give them a tour later."

I sigh. "No, it's not Jamie! It's-"

"Get here ASAP, Jack. See you soon."

"North! Wait!"

The communicator goes silent. I sigh.

"I have to go Luna. I have some important business to attend to. See you around?" I ask hopefully because this is definitely a girl I want to get to know and befriend soon.

"Yeah," she answers with a smile. "Meet at the lake in the forest tomorrow afternoon?"

I nod. "Sounds good. See you there." I wave and fly off, leaving the mysterious familiar stranger behind.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? How are Luna and Jack connected? PM and review and as always...thanks for reading!**


	3. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, so no new readers are reviewing my story here. I'm just going to give up and let my other two loyal readers review. This is chapter 3 and it's dedicated to you guys! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I don't own ROTG or its characters. Only my OC Luna Moon. Enjoy and R&R everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected News

I hate to admit it, but Jack seemed like a really nice guy. Although, after I introduced myself, he seemed really shocked and surprised because his face went paler than it already was. I asked him what was wrong, but he got a call from someone named North on his communicator.

After a very brief conversation with North, Jack said he had to take off and meet him. I am very excited to go and meet him at the lake tomorrow afternoon so I can get the chance to know him more. I am very curious about who he is as a person and possibly soon a friend.

**~Jack's POV~**

Around 4:30 pm the next day, I meet up with the mysterious girl named Luna. When I arrive, I see Luna deep in thought like North was sitting by the semi-frozen pond.

"Hey Luna!" I yell as she jumps and looks at me.

"Oh hey, Jack! I have been waiting for you for like 30 minutes." she says sticking out her tongue.

I laugh and decide to tell her what North told me to.

"Um…Luna, I need to tell and talk to you about something." I say.

She tilts her head to the right. "What is it? Are you in trouble?" she says with a sudden gasp and starts to panic.

"No no no! I am fine. It's about the Guardians. Well…" I start.

She gives me a confused look. "What?"

I sigh. "I am assuming you know the Man in the Moon, correct?" I continue.

She nods, unsure of where this was headed. I wasn't sure either.

"Well…he chose you…to be a Guardian. And we need you to come back to the Pole to discuss everything." I finally spit out.

She just stands and stares. With her mouth dropped to the ground.

I chuckle as she starts to think of something to respond to the surprising news.

"Me? Why me?! I have no Guardian traits whatsoever. You guys have awesome powers and you protect children and…" she trails off. I put my hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"It's ok. I was chosen last year and I wasn't sure if I was up to it either. But look at me now! I am a full fledged Guardian and I defeated the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, last year with the others. If I can do it, then sure as heck you can!" I encourage.

She smiles and says; "Thanks, but I don't think I am ready for a job like that. It was nice meeting you here and talking to you, but I better get going. My cave in the woods doesn't keep itself clean-"

"Wait, you live in a cave?" I interrupt.

She stops and nods. I gasp.

"What's wrong with that? It's my home. It has been for the past year. Where do you live? Surely around here, right?" she inquires.

I shake my head. "No, I live with North back at the Pole. You could too if you would stop being stubborn and come with me." I counter.

She shakes her head no again and starts to walk away. "Tell them I said thanks for the offer!" she yells, waving.

That's it.

"North, she's not coming willingly. Should we bring in the reinforcements?" I ask North into the communicator with a mischievous grin on my face.

His voice comes through. "Yes. Where is she now?"

"I saw her fly to the middle of Burgess Lake Forest. Have the reinforcements meet her there and convince her to come. Sound good?"

"Yes. They are on their way. Come back and we'll make sure she has a proper introduction to everyone."

"Yes, sir. See you soon."

"See you, Jack."

The communicator goes silent again and I plaster on my mischievous grin again.

_This is going to be good._

That was my last thought before flying back to headquarters with the grin still on my face.

* * *

**So there is the requested chapter 3! Who do you guys think the "reinforcements" are? Comment your answers in the reviews along with your thoughts on the chapters! Will not update daily like I am now until I get some more readers. Get the word out to more ROTG fans, you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Nightmares Return

**Disclaimer**

**This story is still going by very slowly, but luckily I am fortunate enough to have two wonderful readers. I can't thank them enough!**

**I sadly do not own ROTG or its characters. Only my OC Luna Moon. Enjoy and R&R either on your account or as a guest! Please?**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Nightmares Return

Later that night, I was walking home alone when suddenly I hear a loud whisper. I bet your wondering how whispers can be loud. It wasn't really loud like yelling by loud enough for me to hear and it sounded like someone was attempting to whisper, but was failing. I continue to walk after I dismiss the noise.

When I am about halfway back to my home, I hear the loud whisper again. This time I stop and try to think of what that strange noise could possibly be. Then I hear the bushes rustle. At first, I thought it was the wind, but they don't stop. So I say:

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Show yourself."

Just when I thought there was not going to be an answer like last time, I hear a low tone voice.

"Are you scared?"

I stop because I began to walk to my home…quickly.

"No…" I say, but my voice was trembling.

Then, as I turn, I see a shadow step out of the darkness.

"It's late and you shouldn't walk home alone."

It was him. I knew before even looking at his face. I knew it was he guy who I always heard about from others. I knew him by his depressing and frightful voice. The guy who was the exact reason why I always looked under my bed. The boogeyman. Otherwise known as Pitch Black.

"Why Luna, you are one to stray far from home, aren't you?" he says with a sick grin crossing his face.

I start to tremble in my tracks more. "What do you mean?" I say.

His sick smile continues to get bigger with each word I say. He can tell I'm scared. He can practically _smell _fear in someone. I am normally fearless when it comes to anything, but now…I was frozen in my place because this guy scared me to death ever since I was six when I first heard about him.

He chuckles and continues. "You know what I mean. 300 years ago? You know. Trust me." he finishes as he chuckles again.

300 years ago? What happened 300 years ago? I can't remember anything!

"I can't remember anything. I just remember waking up in a frozen wasteland in an abyss in the middle of nowhere. I was frozen solid and I couldn't breathe. Snow attacked my face from every direction. I thought I was dead when I was lifted. I was lifted by some unknown force and I was flying 3 seconds later when I opened my eyes again. I was-"I stop because I was about to say scared. I couldn't tell him I was scared then because he lives off fear. Besides, I was telling the most evil man ever my whole life story. I couldn't let him know anything more about me.

Just as I thought his smile was about to fade, it comes back, but is small this time.

"Please, continue your story. You were what?" he says. He must know that I was going to say scared. I panic as he starts to walk towards me.

"Stay away from me." I say starting to back away quickly.

"You really don't remember, do you? Well, come with me and I will _gladly _refresh your memory for you." He says the sick smile now the biggest it's ever been plastered onto his ugly face.

"I said…STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The next thing I know, Pitch is gone and I am on the ground perfectly unharmed. I look for him and don't see him anywhere. _Thank goodness that's over._ I think quietly to myself.

I then realize that the metal staff I carry with me everywhere is gone. Then I see it. I see it frozen solid and remember why Pitch was gone.

_I blasted him with ice. I blasted him into the night sky. And l did it with the help of my staff. _

So apparently now I have some kind of freaky ice powers. But those freaky ice powers were what saved me from being captured by the Nightmare King. I think I may be able to live with these powers.

Let's see:

He was coming towards me and saying that going with him would help bring my memory back. I panicked and without knowing it, I shot him sky high into the darkness miles and miles away from me. All with a 3 foot ice-cold magical staff-pole.

Yeah, I think I can live with these powers.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, so I originally planned this totally different. I wanted to write something totally different from this, but as I started writing, the words came to me as I went along. I didn't originally plan for Pitch to be in this chapter or in the story this early, but, I guess as a writer, you never know. Right Rand0mSmil3z? **

**LOL, thanks for reading guys. PLEASE R&R! I promise to give you a cookie if you do! Laterz! :3**


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer**

**So here it is! The highly requested chapter 5! Now, I got an idea from a friend that I think I might start doing. It is...reviewer replies!**

**Every new chapter, I will answer 3-5 reviews in the disclaimer on every new chapter. I think I will start now!**

* * *

**Okay, so I was going through my email and saw I can't PM replies to. Anyways, I will answer them here. (Please note they are all from the same person.)**

Chapter: 1. Alone

From: skylaeatpie (Guest)

_Reply: I know right?! I tried hard to make it intense._

* * *

Chapter: 3. Unexpected News

From: skylaeatpie (Guest)

_Reply: I know. The reinforcements in ROTG is never good. For either Jack or Luna. Luna appreciates the good luck wish!_

* * *

Chapter: 4. The Nightmares Return

From: skylaeatpie (Guest)

_Reply: Aw! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

* * *

**Now on to member reviews**...

Rand0mSmil3z: I think you already figured that out. Thanks for sticking with me! You rock! ;)

sniperxblade: Thanks very much! Welcome to the story. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

CaptainRexLover: Thank you. :3

The-Silver-Butterfly150: Whoa! Calm down! So happy you're liking the story and BIG welcome to our fandom!

Mimi011: LOL it's okay. Just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. O_O

**Now with that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Captured

After my encounter with Pitch, I continue my walk home which is about 5 minutes away now. Then I hear more rustling in the leaves.

_Oh no, not again!_ I think starting to panic again.

I prepare my staff for Pitch's return when I remember I blasted him sky high with my freaky new ice powers.

Okay. So what could that noise be? My thoughts continue.

"Ey, you must be Luna Moon. Right?" Says a mysterious voice. I turn around quickly and see a strange silhouette of someone.

"Who's there?" I command, desperate for an answer.

The strange and mysterious silhouette comes out in full view courteous of the Man in the Moon's light.

"The name's Bunnymund. But you can call me Bunny." The stranger admits. I instantly recognize him.

"A Kangaroo? In Burgess? Wow, I thought they only lived in Australia! Cool!" I scream excited at the rare sight.

The kangaroo growls. "Look, I told yor brother-"

"Brother? I don't have a brother." I answer immediately confused.

The Boomerang (I noticed he had some in his purse) Kangaroo stops and sighs. 'Oh no. North told me NOT to bring Frostbite up..'

_**~Flashback~**_

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going already." Bunnymund answers annoyed.

"Bunnymund, I'm serious. You CAN'T tell her or Jack. They need to figure it out for themselves. Is that understood?" North lectures.

"It's understood. Can I go now?" Bunnymund pushes.

North sighs and nods. "I have a feeling he's going to screw this up." North rambles to Phil, the head Yeti, who's standing nearby in case Bunnymund needed more convincing. "Amberwagle?" he replies. North chuckles. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Yes I can feel it...in my belly. "

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Ay, I'm afraid North is going to have a lucky rabbit's foot after this." Bunnymund whispers under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something? Why are you carrying that purse around?" Luna says hopelessly confused.

Bunnymund turns around. "Okay, for starters, this isn't a purse. It's my storage pouch. Second, I need you to come with me. Okay?" he babbles I one breath.

Luna justs bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, mate?" Bunnymund asks now the confused one.

Luna stops hysterically laughing after a full minute. "Oh nothing. I just find it funny that you and Jack would really think I would come with either of you to who knows where. C'mon. I'm not stupid. I learned about stranger danger at school." Luna lectures on.

Bunnymund sighs once again.

"Look here Luna, this is important and you HAVE to come with me. It's mandatory." Bunny continues.

I think and weigh my options for a moment. Go home and be safe and sound or go with this guy to who knows where to do who knows what.

Yeah, that answer is pretty obvious.

"Uh...no. See you later, Kangaroo!" I yell to him waving to dismiss him.

The last thing I remember is him mumbling something, yelling, and the being shoved into a sack.

**~Bunnymund's POV~**

Well it looks like this one isn't going to cooperate either. Ok. Time for the reinforcements...

After mumbling something into my communicator, instantly the Yetis are grabbing Luna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME!" Luna yells.

"Afraid not, Frostbite." I say and am instantly reminded of Jack because that's my nickname for him. I have to think of something else.

"Okay boys. Let's go." I command.

They say something in yetish that I don't understand, but their motions to the portal give me a hint.

"No thanks, mates. I got my tunnels. Meet you there." I say and with one tap of my foot and it's contact to the ground, I am instantly drawn into the underground tunnels leading to North's hideout.

* * *

**Wow. So Luna was finally captured by the reinforcements. Intense chapter! **

**I also tried to put some humor in there, but I don't know if I made you guys laugh. I have no sense of humor. O_O**

**Anyways, before I go and write the next chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys that I just created a new DeviantArt page for Luna under the name Ask-Luna-Frost and I believe my friend Rand0mSmil3z already found it. If you would like to watch, because I do post a bunch of photos, then feel free too! I follow all my watchers back, so keep that in mind. **

**Also, to the people who are reading this story, should I create a group on dA? I know Rand0mSmil3z, just take all your ideas! **

**LOL, anyways, would you guys even join it? Let me know in reviews. My rant is now complete. See ya in the next chapter! **

**Peace, Love, & MANY Hugs...**

**Luna Moon Frost**


	6. What Did He Say?

**Disclaimer**

**OMG in nine days of being published this story gets 8 faves, 12 follows, and 18 reviews! Thanks guys! You all seriously do not know how much that means to me! Especially for a FF newbie like me. OH AND READ THE WHOLE MESSAGE AT THE END! THANKS!**

* * *

**Reply Time!**

CaptainRexLover: Good! I am glad you did! :)

Mimi011: Well, that should tell you NOT to trust your secrets with him, huh? And to be honest, his foot would DEFINITLEY go into my collection. Haha just kidding and thanks for the review!

sniperxblade: Well, hopefully I made up for that in this chapter. ;)

Rand0mSmil3z: Aw, thanks! Also big thanks for your continued support on this story! You are an awesome person! Could you PLEASE update your story soon, too?

dieYoungliveForever: First off, AWESOME username! I wish I was that creative. I am so happy you're loving it and you think it's good! Your review made my day! Especially the part "It seems so real, like I'm watching the movie!' You seriously will never know how excited that made me! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

kazoquel4: Glad you like it. :) I think this chapter will be for you, oh, and LOVE your ROTG story too!

dream lightning: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**Now that that's out of the way, let's start Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Did He Say?!

After three brief seconds of traveling through some type of magical portal, I finally land almost face first onto a hard surface.

"Ouch! Where am I?! Let me out!" I scream wrestling around in the bag. Then, I see the opening and slowly peek my head out.

"Well there she is! Glad she made it here safely." bellows a loud Russian accent.

Wait…could it be?

I am suddenly jerked out of my sack and put on my feet by two large and furry yetis. One of them is trying to brush me off as I try to brush them off and the other is offering me freshly baked cookies.

"No thanks." I say kindly and suddenly glance over at the source of a loud noise. In a corner, I see three goofy little elves trying to light a mini Christmas tree. I laugh and go over to help them. They smile and clap at the achievement. What cute little guys-

"Luna! So nice to finally meet you! So, how was the trip? I expect that the yetis treated you nicely, hm?" the Russian accent babbles.

I laugh and turn around. "Yeah. If you call a nice trip being kidnapped, shoved into a bag, and tossed through a magic portal!" I exclaim sarcastically. The others turn to look at the strange Russian man.

"Talk about déjà vu." says Boomerang Kangaroo. "What are you talking about. Boomerang Kangaroo?" I say confused. He growls.

"I'M NOT A KANGAROO! WHY DON'T YOU TWO GET THAT-"

"What's with all the noise down here? Doesn't anyone know it's past curfew for me?" says a totally recognizable voice.

I look to my left at the source of the voice and see someone I didn't expect to see anywhere else but Burgess.

Jack Frost.

_**~Jack's POV~**_

I walk into the main lobby of North's hideout to complain about all the yelling going on when I see someone who I didn't expect to see. Not here anyways.

"Luna?" I say in shock. She looks at me and her eyes become huge.

"Jack? Is that you?" she asks back.

We walk towards each other some more. "What are you doing here?" we both ask loudly to each other.

"Me? What about you?" we say in unison again.

"No, you tell me first!" we yell in unison once more. That's when North comes over to break up our unison fight.

"Jack, Luna, come with me please." he requests. We nod and begin to follow him.  
Then North stops.

"Oh, I almost forgot introductions. Luna, this is Tooth Fairy. But you can call her Tooth." he starts by smiling and motioning to Tooth, who immediately flies over to her to say hello. Oh boy.

"Hi! Oh, look at your hair! It's so beautiful! It shines as bright as the moon!" Tooth exclaims excitedly.

"Um…thanks?" Luna responds not knowing the right words to say.

"Now let me take a look at your teeth-"

"TOOTH!" North yells.

Tooth immediately stops and gets into a stiff military position. Luna tries to calm the situation.

"It's okay! Here Tooth, take a look" Luna says showing off her smile. Tooth eyes enlarge and is instantly taken away.

"They're so beautiful too! Oh, how I wish more children brushed their teeth like you." she babbles on. Luna laughs.

"Thanks." Luna answers as North continues the intros.

"This is Sandman or Sandy. He doesn't talk, but actions do speak louder than words with him." North continues motioning to Sandy. He makes a hat on his head, and takes it off like a gentleman. Luna giggles.

"Nice to meet you, too." Luna says bowing. Then North walks over to Bunny.

"I am assuming you two met?" North inquires.

Both of them huff.

"Yeah, the Kangaroo and I have met." Luna says breaking the awkward silence.

Bunny looks up furious. I laugh. I remember calling him a bunny when I first got here too. Luna and I have so much in common.

"Okay! Look here, Ice Princess. I don't take insults from little smart aleck kids like you. Even if you are 315 years old-"

"Almost 315. I turn 315 next month." Luna interrupts with a huge grin on her face.

"Whatever, mate! I am sick of you and your brother calling me a Kangaroo! For the last time, I am NOT repeat NOT a Kangaroo!" Bunny finishes his rant.

Wow. Interesting fight. Wait…brother? Luna has a brother? I wonder who he could be…  
I think to myself but the I am suddenly snapped back to reality when the fight continues.

Luna chuckles. "Really? And here I was all this time thinking you were. So tell me. If you're not a Kangaroo, then what are you exactly?" Luna starts getting up in Bunnymund's face. Man, talk about déjà vu.

"I'm…a…bunny."

Luna's smirk is wiped off her face. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, now?" Bunnymund asks annoyed still.

Luna stops her laughing fit and wipes away some tears.

"Sorry. It's just funny how you think saying I'm a bunny can be intimidating. Please! My grandma wouldn't even be afraid of you, Carrot Top." Luna answers.

Bunny freezes and says; "What did you just call me?"

North intervenes to stop the fight. "Would you two knock it off, already? Luna, Jack, walk with me for a moment." North requests. We do.

**_~Luna's POV~_**

Uhhh! I swear, I will get Carrot Top back for that.  
But right now, I have to follow North (I finally figured out his name) somewhere top secret in the back of the hideout. Jack and I follow him into what looks like an office. Just when I think this is going to be some sort of private and quiet little meeting, the office is suddenly secured. Tightly.

I look over and see North whispering something into Jack's ear. He nods and backs up. As for me, well…let's just say it was strange.

* * *

I am practically jumped by North who is now asking me all these weird questions.

"Who are you, Luna Moon? What is your purpose here and what is your center?"

I stare into space. North's questions suddenly consume my thoughts.

Who am I?

Well, as far as I know, Man in the Moon told me I was Luna Moon.

What is my purpose here?

At this moment, to be interrogated by some strange Russian dude.

What is my center?

What the heck is a center?!

I decided it was best not to use these answers. "Uh…" is all I could spit out.

When I look back at North, I realize that Jack is gone from his corner and next to me.  
Where did you come from? I was tempted to say to him but don't because North motions for Jack and I to sit down in front of his desk.

After we sit down, it is Jack's turn to ask a question. "What's going on, North? Don't you want to talk to Luna about centers like you did with me?"

North sighs. "Later, Jack. Right now, this is about something else. It's about a lost member of your original family."

Jack gasps and so do I. That's when Jack begins to ask 200 more questions.

"Calm down! I have called you both here because…."

North pauses, causing Jack and I to look at each other worried.

"Luna is your sister. Your blood-related sister."

_What did he just say!?_

* * *

**WOW. O_O**_  
_

**Oh no, a cliffie! Well, as always my awesome readers, please read and review!**

**Before you go, I wanted to say that I actually made a DeviantArt account for Luna under the username "Ask-Luna-Moon." I probably already told you that, but I didn't tell you that I also made a group for you guys on dA called Ice-Princess-Luna (know that refrence?) and there you can post all the RotG related stuff you like whether it be fan art or your own fanfiction, it's accepted! Just make sure it's Rise of the Guardians related at ALL times and you're not using it to spam junk all over the page. Please watch and join! We are new and are a small group, so any new members are great! I run it with co-founder Rand0mSmil3z and we need more members! So could you PLEASE watch and join? For me? If not for me, how about Luna and the others?**

**I even have a Tumblr and Twitter for Luna, too! It's brand new as well and I currently have 7 followers on Tumblr and 4 on Twitter. Could you guys please do me a favor and follow me? I follow back on both! The URL for Tumblr is luna - the - ice - princess . tumblr .com (without all the spaces) and my username for Twitter is MoreThanARumor. Thanks!**

**Please follow on Tumblr AND Twitter! Please?!**

**Luna: You're crazy.**

**Me: Where did you come from and who asked you?**

**Luna: I came from your head. And no one asked me.**

**Me: *sighs* Okay guys, my rant is over. Again, please R&R! It really helps me out! Thanks!**


	7. Too Much

**Disclaimer**_  
_

**Okay, so this story has gotten popular! Thanks so much to all my readers out there who has stuck with me and reviewed this story! You all are amazing and make me smile and grin like a nerd whenever I read your reviews! So, by popular demand, I am going to skip the replies (sorry) and answer them individually from now on through PMs here. That way we can get more story. ;)**

**Without further delay, is chapter 7! Oh, and PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM! THANKS!**

_I sadly do not own ROTG or its characters. Only my OC Luna. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Too Much

_What did he say?!_

"What?" Jack and I say in unison again like earlier. North takes a deep breath and repeats himself.

"Luna, we recently were going through the historical colonial Burgess archives and found you listed under Jack's family as his younger sister. We-"

"But I only have one sister! What are you saying?" Jack interrupts.

North sighs and finishes his sentence. "What I am saying is that you actually have two sisters. Luna is the second oldest, making her the second out of three. Emma was your youngest sister, making her the youngest out of the three of you together. Does all of that make sense?" North finally says finishing off his speech.

Jack and I nod. I decide to confirm the shocking news more.

"So Jack and I are related? Like, by blood?" I interrogate.

North nods. "Yes. You two are siblings. Now I know this may be a lot to take in, but-"

"Doesn't surprise me. Frostbite and Ice Princess here have way to common qualities. Just look at them! It's almost Pitch scary how much they look alike, maybe twins even." Bunnymund intervenes.

North growls. "Bunnymund, this was supposed to be a private meeting. Now go back to the lobby with the others." North commands angrily.

Carrot Top laughs. "Wish I could, but..." Bunnymund steps to his right. There was Tooth and Sandy. Tooth politely laughed and Sandy just waved. Jack and I laughed while North just sighed.

"How long have you three been standing there?" North asks annoyed.

Tooth steps in with Baby Tooth buzzing around her head. "Um...the whole time?" she confesses.

North gets up and continues what he was going to say but I stop him.

"Look, all of you seem really nice," I say to everyone but Bunnymund who I am glaring at. "But if you all don't mind, I need some time to process and take in all this. Now if you would excuse me." I request to leave.

North nods, dismissing me, and I leave the room with over a million thoughts swarming my head.

_Who would've guessed?_

* * *

_**Wow, intense moment for the Frost siblings. :D**_

_**Yes, I just did call them the Frost siblings and yes they are related by blood and here they both thought that they're original families were gone! **_

_**Please R&R again guys it means the world and I think you will never understand. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to try and update faster now that I'm on Winter Break (yes!) and as always, thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S If you haven't read Rand0mSmil3z stories entitled Humanity and Eternity, GO READ THEM NOW! Start with Humanity and when you finish read Eternity. They're both also Rise of the Guardians fanfics and they're freaking amazing I tell you! Also be sure to review those and join her DeviantArt group Humanity-Eternity if you're a fan of those stories! I have one too called Ice-Princess-Luna. If you love this story, please join!**_

_**On my DeviantArt group page, I am also looking for fan art to use as this story's cover. If you have any fan art for this story or would like to submit a cover for this story, just join and post it on our DeviantArt group called Ice-Princess-Luna. **_

_**If you guys could make me a cover, I PROMISE to give you credit in the summary! I have no artistic talent whatsoever and would love to see some of your guys' artwork. All submissions are appreciated. Thanks and my rant is done now. ;)**_


End file.
